The invention relates to computing systems, and more particularly to a method and mechanism for implementing an access interface infrastructure. An access interface is a mechanism that implements access to a computing system. In a database context, an access interface provides a given entity with access to use and implement database functionality.
FIG. 1 shows one approach for implementing access interfaces in a computing system. In the architecture of FIG. 1, a computing system, e.g., an database management system, is available to be accessed and used by one or more external entities, e.g., client nodes 8 and 10. Each client node 8 and 10 employs a different access interface standard to communicate with the computing system. Support for multiple access interface standards at the computing system is provided by directly creating separate and distinct interface implementations for each access interface that is to be used. The interface implementation contains an entire application stack having sufficient content to allow direct functional interaction between the computing system and its corresponding access interface standard. Thus, a first access interface implementation 4 would be created and supported for the first access interface standard used by client node 8 and an entirely separate access interface implementation 6 would be created and supported for the second access interface standard used by client node 10.
One significant drawback with this approach is that the client application needs to be rewritten with different access interfaces for different computing environments. This type of modification for the client application is a non-trivial task that is both costly and time-consuming. However, unless this process is performed, clients may not be able to functionally communicate with other computing systems.
Moreover, this approach is subject to significant inefficiencies when performing maintenance updates, since any updates may necessarily need to be implemented and repeated for each and every interface implementation in the system. This multiplies the amount of work that is needed to update the system, even for a simple bug fix. In addition, modifying so many different components greatly increases the possibility of introducing unforeseen errors into the system.
The present invention is directed to a method and system for implementing an infrastructure to support an access interface that address these and other problems. In an embodiment, a specific access interface is directly supported by an application. The directly supported access interface method corresponds to an access interface implementation. Other access interface methods are transparently processed by being converted into a generic interface format, which is then translated into the directly supported format. Further details of aspects, objects, and advantages of the invention are described below in the detailed description, drawings, and claims.